Various types of storage systems, both high and low density have heretofore been known and used in the prior art wherein a plurality of shelf assemblies consisting of vertically stacked shelf units are used either independently or in combination so as to maximize storage for a given storage area. In high density storage applications, the storage arrangement typically includes rows of storage assemblies, each of which provides a multiplicity of vertically stacked storage shelves, which are supported upon suitable base structures and which may be either fixed or movable to provide for access to the storage shelves. Exemplary of the movable storage arrangements is the storage structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,868 and in the patents cited and referred to therein. Fixed storage shelving arrangements consisting of a plurality of vertically stacked shelves are depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,056,295; 3,704,792; 3,217,671; 3,053,558; 3,316,862; 3,695,190; 3,549,020; 3,368,856; 3,861,327; 4,182,244; 4,181,352; and 3,234,896.
The present invention is intended to provide a novel storage system consisting of one or more assemblies each comprising a plurality of vertically stacked shelving units which are constructed or fabricated of inexpensive component parts and whose manufacture can be carried on in a practical manner and at low cost. In accordance with the present invention, the shelf units are fabricated of low cost materials such as pressed or molded composition or particle board, preferably consisting of compressed wood chips or the like, along with corrugated cardboard or paperboard structural members which cooperate in a manner so as to provide an extremely rigid, strong, durable, yet economical structure. The individual shelf units are designed so that they may be conveniently assembled and disassembled for shipment, storage, and use, and may find application in multiple storage units such as in movable track-type storage units wherein the assemblies of vertically stacked shelf units are arranged for sliding movement either individually or in back-to-back relation on an associated track system. Alternatively, the shelf assemblies may be used individually or in combination with one another in a fixed installation, as will hereinafter be described in detail.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved storage system.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved storage system which may be used in high or low density storage applications.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved storage system consisting of a plurality of vertically stacked storage units, each of which units may be fabricated of low cost materials, including materials such as corrugated cardboard or paperboard and composition or particle board.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved storage system, as above described, which is inexpensive to construct, is easy to assemble, and will have low shipping and packaging costs.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shelf unit construction which will be resistant to damage in shipment and handling and which includes a corrugated liner member that is formed into a generally U-shaped shell which provides substantial rigidity and structural integrity to the shelf unit and the overall assemblage of a plurality of such units stacked vertically upon one another.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved shelf-type storage structure, as above described, which comprises a plurality of post members which are disposed at the four corners of the shelf units and are interconnected by alignment means that prevent rotation of the respective post members, and together with the associated liner members, allows for the transfer of columnar loading in essentially the same manner as would be accomplished by a single longitudinal post running the entire length of the storage assembly.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a shelf structure of the above-described type wherein the alignment pins provide for ease of assembly and assure structural rigidity and integrity of the units.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved storage system that will find universality of application and by virtue of having a large number of common components, will minimize inventory and replacement costs to the extreme.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a shelving structure which may include various numbers of incremental shelving units which may be combined to produce a variety of storage devices of different storage capacity and which may find application in fixed installations or in movable track systems or the like.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.